Once Again
by Kuro Ouji
Summary: Ada takdir seseorang yang mempersatukan, dan ada juga yang hanya mempertumkan. Namun pasangan ini memaksakan takdirny yang awalnya hanya mempertemukan, dipaksa untuk mempersatukan. Mereka adalah pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro dan gadis bernama Sonoda Umi./Bad at summary/ Past!AkaUmi, AkaMomo, KiseUmi. Possible T to M, RnR Please/ DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, please.**

Crossover Kuroko no Basuke x Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

: Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair: Past!AkaUmi,AkaMomo,KiseUmi

Genre : Romance,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

AU,maybe typos, maybe OOC.

 _Summary_

 _Ada takdir seseorang yang mempersatukan, dan ada juga yang hanya mempertumkan. Namun pasangan ini memaksakan takdirny yang awalnya hanya mempertemukan, dipaksa untuk mempersatukan. Mereka adalah pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro dan gadis bernama Sonoda Umi._

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Flashback**

" Ayo, Sei- _kun,_ hujannya sudah semakin deras! " ucap sang gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu dan terus menggandeng tangan pria bersurai merah dibelakang nya.

" Tinggalkan aku, Umi. Aku.. Aku.. Argh _mou_ " ucap pria bersurai merah itu—Akashi Seijuuro— namanya. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya ditengah derasnya hujan saat malam itu, didepan semua orang.

" Eh? J-jangan tinggalkan aku, Seijuro!," telat, Akashi sudah meninggalkannya jauh, " Kau jahat, Seijuuro."

 **Flashback end**

" Hm, sudah 10 tahun, kah.. " ucap Akashi, ia sedang menatap foto di handphone-nya dengan tatapan sendu, difoto itu ia sedang difoto berdua dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ingin menangis rasanya ketika mengingat indahnya masa lalu dengan mantan kekasih.

" Ada apa, sayang? " ucap wanita berumur 27 tahun dibelakang nya, bersurai merah jambu, sedang menggendong bayi, " _Cup cup cup_. " guna membuat anaknya tertidur.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok, sayang." Balas Akashi, ia menghampiri istrinya lalu mencium bibir istrinya dan mencium kening anaknya yang sudah berumur 4 tahun.

.

.

.

" Umi- _chan_ , ada apa? Kok murung sih? " tanya pria bersurai kuning—Kise Ryouta—. " Si adek udah tidur kok dikamarnya, tenang aja." Lanjut Kise.

"Aku baik baik saja kok," balas Umi, senyum terukir diwajahnya, itu membuatnya bertambah _kawaii._

'Dia pasti sudah menikah, dan juga punya anak,' Batin Umi, sambil melihat daerah luar yang hujan, itu membuatnya teringat pada masa masa SMA nya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

" Hei, kamu kenapa sih? Melamun terus dari tadi." Ucap Kise, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada wajah Umi.

"Kubilang, aku baik-baik saja!" bentak Umi.

"E-eh.. k-kenapa.." tanya Kise, wajahnya terheran-heran melihat tingkah Umi yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh.

"M-maaf.." ucap Umi, wajahnya memandang ke bawah lantai, bulir per bulir air mata ia teteskan ke lantai.

" Hei.."

Belum sempat Umi membalas sapaan Kise, bibirnya sekarang sudah menyatu dengan bibir Kise. Pahit rasanya, karena masih ada rasa cinta pada mantan kekasih yang bersembunyi dilubuk hati. Aneh,ya. Padahal ia sudah menikah dan memiliki satu buah hati, tapi ia masih menyimpan rasa pada seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuro.

Umi hanya bisa pasrah dicium oleh suaminya, ia menerima apapun yang sang suami lakukan asal kesedihannya menghilang. Kise melakukan _french kiss_ pada Umi, dan memainkan lidahnya dan lidah Umi. Seutas tali saliva terhubung diantara jarak wajah mereka, " _mou daijobu dayo_ ," ucap Kise, ia tersenyum pada istrinya, dibalas oleh senyuman juga oleh sang istri. Indahnya keseharian sepasang suami memluk Umi, namun Umi kembali meneteskan air mata, kali ini air mata bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kimi ga suki de suki de, demo aa aa  
Dakedo dame de dame de, umakuikanai_

 _Kimi ga suki de suki de, demo aa aa  
_

 _Dakedo dame de dame de, umakuikanakatta_

* * *

Akashi menyanyikan reff dari sebuah lagu milik idol populer 10 tahun yang lalu, berjudul Last Song, mungkin Umi juga sedang menyanyikan lagu yang sama disana. Mendengar Akashi menyanyikan itu, membuat hati Momoi teriris-iris rasanya. Yang tadinya mau membujuk Akashi, sekarang niatnya hilang.

Namun disaat itu juga Momoi ingin membuat Akashi menjadi miliknya secara sepenuhnya, dan berhenti memikirkan sang mantan kekasih. Sakit memang ketika orang yang benar benar kau cintai masih menyimpan rasa pada seseorang yang seharusnya hanya masa lalu.

" Hey, jangan mrurung terus, aku ada disini." Ucap Momoi, _fake smile_ terukir diwajah cantik Momoi.

" Ah, Satsuki ternyata, maaf aku hanya tiba tiba teringat tentang dia ketika melihat diluar sedang hujan, ahahaha." Balas Akashi dengan tawa garingnya, " Ada apa? " tanya Akashi.

" Sei.. "

Momoi tiba tiba mencium bibir Akashi, hanya berlangsung 10 detik. Namun sakit rasanya, terutama bagi Momoi.

"Sei, kumohon. Lihatlah aku, kenapa kau hanya terus menerus memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu? Sekarang aku adalah istrimu, Istri, Sei. Bukanlah kekasih,kumohon, berhentilah memikirkan mantanmu itu. Aku mencintaimu,Sei. Tapi.. tapi kenapa? Yang kau perhatikan hanya gadis itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah mem—" belum selesai Momoi berbicara, bibirnya sudah dikunci lebih dulu oleh Akashi.

Momoi langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi , air mata mengalir terus di pipi Momoi, Akashi yang tadinya ingin memeluk Momoi, Momoi lebih dulu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

" Haah, maafkan aku, Satsuki."

.

.

.

.

" Hey, lusa aku ada reuni se masa SMP, ikut ya? Kumohon, ya? " pinta Kise sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, seperti patung Buddha yang sedang bertapa.

"Em.. Baiklah, jam berapa acaranya? Agar aku bisa membangunkanmulebih pagi untuk bersiap-siap." Balas Umi.

" Yay, acaranya dimulai pukul 11 siang, jadi bangunkan aku jam 7 pagi ya? " pinta Kise

"Baiklah, nah sekarang tunggu di rang keluarga dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Umi

"Ha'i~~" balas Kise

.

.

.

.

" Papa, ayo makan malam," pinta seorang gadis kecil, bersurai merah muda agak kemerahan, namanya Mai Akashi. Ia meminta sambil menarik-narik piyama Akashi dibagian lengan.

"Iya sayang, tunggu ya. Sebentar lagi,kok" balas Akashi.

Akashi menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 sambil menggendong anaknya. Akashi memandangi Momoi yang sedang melihatnya, Momoi langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain. Momoi menangis kecil saat menyiapi makanan malam di keluarga kecil mereka.

"Jyaa, _Ittadakimasu_!" ucap Akashi dan anaknya, Momoi langsung menyantap masakannya tanpa mengucapkan _ittadakimasu_ dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Kise sedang sibuk memilih kemeja mana yang bagus, Umi pusing memilih mana dress yang cocok. Setelah selesai memilih, mereka turun dari lantai 2, melihat anaknya sedang di gendong oleh neneknya, membuat Kise tenang.

Kise sibuk dengan pemasangan dasinya yang selalu gagal, " _Mou_ , kau itu sudah berumur 28 tahun loh! Sini aku pakaikan." bentak Umi.

"Ahahahaha," balas Kise dengan tawa garingnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semuanya sudah rapi, mereka tinggal berangkat.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Kise.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah siap. Akashi terlihat tambah dewasa dan berwibawa. Pakaian kemeja,jas nya u=itu membuat sang _Emperor_ menjadi bertambah _perfect_.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Mai dengan senangnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Akashi dan Kise mengucapkannya bersamaan meski berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Uwa! Akashicchi,Momocchi. Kalian datang juga ternyata," seru Kise.

" _Kore wa, kore wa,_ Kise ternyata, Reuni merupakan hal yang penting, karena aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan mantan rekan basketku, ah sial. Aku jadi merindukan masa masa itu haha. Dan, siapa si tampan ini?" tanya Akashi

"Namaku Kise Takahiro, umurku 2 tahun." Ucap si bocah cilik yang bersurai sama seperti ayahnya.

"Salam kenal,ya. Takahiro-kun" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

" Ah, sayang, maaf aku telat, tadi aku sempat tersesat mencarimu, ternyata kau di..si..ni" suaranya melemah ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang masih ia cintai selama 10 tahun terakhir.

"Sonoda... U..mi?"

"Akashi.. Seiju..ro?"

Mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Kau..."

 _ **Takdir tak bisa dilawan, kau harus menerima takdirnya bahwa mantanmu ternyata menikahi sahabatmu sendiri. Dan takdir bahwa kau hanya dipertemukan dengannya, bukan dipersatukan.**_

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, please.**

Crossover Kuroko no Basuke x Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

: Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair: Past!AkaUmi,AkaMomo,KiseUmi

Genre : RomanceDrama-Hurt/Comfort

AU,maybe typos, maybe OOC.

 _Summary_

 _Ada takdir seseorang yang mempersatukan, dan ada juga yang hanya mempertemukan. Namun pasangan ini memaksakan takdirnya yang awalnya hanya mempertemukan, dipaksa untuk mempersatukan. Mereka adalah pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro dan gadis bernama Sonoda Umi._

Chapter 2

" Ah, sayang, maaf aku telat, tadi aku sempat tersesat mencarimu, ternyata kau di..si..ni" suaranya melemah ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang masih ia cintai selama 10 tahun terakhir.

"Sonoda... U..mi?"

"Akashi.. Seiju..ro?"

Mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Kau..."

"E-eh, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Akashicchi? Umi-chan?" ucap Kise dengan wajah keheranan.

"Ah, haha. Aku dan Umi itu saat SMA berada di SMA yang sama, dan kita selama 3 tahun berturut-turut berada dikelas yang sama juga. Dan posisi tempat kita duduk juga selalu bersebelahan, jadi kita cukup akrab. Ya... S-Sonoda..san?" ucap Akashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang memang tidak gatal dan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Ah iya, itu benar haha. Panggil _aku_ Umi __saja, Sei," ucap Umi.

' _Sei? Kenapa Umi/dia memanggil Akashicchi/Sei dengan sebutan 'Sei'? Memangnya, sedekat apa hubungan mereka selain hubungan antara Kapten-Manajer?'_ pikir Kise dan Momoi secara bersamaan.

"Yah, selagi acara belum dimulai, b-bolehkah jika aku meminjam Umi sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Umi secara empat mata. B-Bolehkah, Kise?" pinta Akashi.

"Y-yah boleh saja sih, jika yang akan dibicarakan adalah hal yang cukup atau sangat penting bagi kalian. Atau mungkin mau berreuni kembali setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu, haha" balas Kise

"Bolehkan, Satsuki?" pinta Akashi

"Y-ya." Jawab Momoi.

Setelah berbasa-basi, Akashi menarik lalu menggandeng tangan Umi sama _seperti_ 10 tahun yang lalu. Akashi membawa pergi ke daerah belakang gedung sekolah Teiko, setelah sampai disana Akashi langsung meng- _kabe don_ Umi. Wajah Umi memerah, ia panik, dan keringat dingin mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menikah dengan orang yang dekat denganku? Kenapa dengan Kise? Aku tak melarang jika kau tak boleh menikah dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Jika aku bilang itu pun percuma, dan jika kau menjadi orang ketiga pun, yang ada kau yang tersakiti. Tapi.. kenapa harus Kise?!" ucap Akashi, ia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Suaranya serak, ya. Seorang Akashi Seijuro menangis, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"K-kau bertanya kenapa? Justru kau yang kenapa! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat hujan waktu itu?! Kenapa?! Aku, aku sendiri masih menyimpan perasaan padamu, Seijuro! Dan juga, kau juga belum menjelaskan alasanmu padaku kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Saat SMA pun, ketika aku berbicara padamu saat dikelas, kau malah menghindar dariku, seolah-olah jika kau tak pernah mengenaliku, Sei! Kau pun berbicara padaku hanya saat ada pertandingan basket semasa SMA. Kau, itu.. jahat, Seijuro." Ucap Umi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang, _make up_ nya sedikit luntur.

"M-Maaf, Umi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang, aku meninggalkanmu karena aku sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku dengan Momo—Satsuki sejak aku lulus SMP, kau tahu. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun. Setelah aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, aku malah dijodohkan dengan dia. Dan niatnya setelah aku lulus dari SMA aku akan dinikahi dengannya, namun aku meminta untuk ditunda, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu, orang yang—"

"Apa? Yang bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk pelarian? Atau pelampiasan? Aku tak menyangka jika kau sejahat itu, Seijuro" sela Umi.

"Bukan begitu, Umi. Aku mencintaimu secara tulus, jika kau ingin tau. Aku masih menyimpan foto kita berdua saat masa SMA, dimana saat kita masih sepasang kekasih, dan aku pun masih menyimpan rasa padamu meski aku sudah memiliki anak dan istri sekalipun, Umi," ucap Akashi

"Bohong!" bentak Umi

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu ia melakukan _kabe don_ lagi pada Umi. Akashi menatap tajam secara dalam dalam. _Red Saga_ bertemu dengan emas-kecoklatan.

"Tatap wajahku, dan mataku sekarang ini. Aku serius, apakah aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berbohong, Sonoda Umi?" tanya Akashi.

"S-Seiju—"

Akashi memotong ucapan Umi dengan sebuah ciuman, ia tahan ciuman itu sampai 10 detik. Akashi terus memainkan bibirnya dibibir Umi demi mencari celah agar ia mendapat jalan. Akashi mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawah Umi, dan itu membuat Umi mengerang dan sedikit membuka mulutnya dan memberi Akashi langkah untuk menjelajahi mulut Umi. Akashi mulai memainkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi Umi satu per satu dan menyapu bersih mulut Umi. Akashi melepas ciuman tersebut, seutas tali _saliva_ terhubung antara mulut Akashi dan Umi. Wajah umi memerah, terutama di pipinya dan matanya berkaca kaca.

Umi langsung memeluk dan jatuh pada pelukan di dada Akashi, ia menangis sekarang. Akashi tak peduli dengan jasnya yang basah atau apa, asal itu berasal dari Umi. Ia akan merelakan hal sepele seperti itu. Akashi membalas pelukan Umi, sekarang semakin dalam Umi jatuh didalam dekapan Akashi.

"Silahkan,menangislah sepuasmu. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik, ayo kembali ke gedung. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu, terutama Ki—ah maaf, maksudku Ryouta dan Satsuki." Ucap Akashi

"U-un,"

.

.

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung, dan berkeliling di gedung tersebut, mereka sedang mencari teman teman mereka. Mereka bergandengan tangan ketika sedang mencari-cari.

"Dari mana saja kau-nodayo?" ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ya, kau dari mana saja, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko

"Kau lama sekali, bosan sekali aku menunggumu. Padahal kau yang menyuruh kami semua datang, tapi malah pergi duluan sebelum kita datang." Ucap Aomine.

"Saking lamanya, lihatlah Aka-chin. Sudah berapa bungkus snack yang kuhabiskan, mou" ucap Murasakibara

"Iya-ssu!" ucap Kise

"Murasakibara, jangan makan sambil berdiri, dan jangan meninggalkan remah remah sisa snackmu dibawah lantai, itu membuatnya menjadi tambah kotor. Jadi tidak enak dilihat, nanodayo" omel Midorima

"Eee, gamau," balas Murasakibara

"Haha, kalian itu sama sekali tak berubah ya, minna. Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian setelah... 9 tahun berlalu" ucap Akashi

"Kau sendiri, juga begitu, Akashi." Balas Midorima

"Ah sou, dia siapa?"

"Ah, dia. Sono—Kise Umi, temanku semasa SMA dan juga.. mantan kekasihku." Ucap Akashi

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang menarik lagi dimatamu semasa di SMA, Akashi. Oh,iya. Salam kenal, namaku Midorima Shintarou."

"A-ah ya, salam kenal, Kise Umi _desu_."

"Perkenalkan, yang bertubuh tinggi itu namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, yang berkulit hitam namanya Aomine Daiki, dan yang berambut biru muda itu Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi

"Biru muda? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya, Sei."

" _Ano_ , Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Umi terkaget ketika Kuroko menyebut dirinya, ya semua orang selalu begitu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

" _Nee,nee! Minna!_ Ayo foto bersama! Foto Reuni- _ssu_!" pinta Kise

"Ah, menarik. Ayo kita foto, _minna."_ Balas Akashi.

Mereka semua pergi keluar dari gedung aula, Momoi memasang kameranya lalu men-set menggunakan _timer_. Mereka berkumpul, mereka semua bergaya dan terfoto. Kenang-kenangan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Terakhir kali kita foto bersama itu saat hari ulang tahun Kuroko, ya. Dan saat itu juga kita bermain _street basketball_ , ayo suatu saat nanti kita berkumpul lagi dan bermain _street basketball_ lagi, _minna_." Ucap Akashi

"Ayo- _ssu_! Aominecchi, nanti kita one-on-one lagi- _ssu_! Oh iya, Momocchi. Nanti fotonya dicetak ya, mau kupajang- _ssu_!"

"Palingan kau kalah lagi, Kise"

" _Hidoi-ssu!_ "

"Aku juga, Momoi- _san_."

"Baiklah"


	3. Chapter 3

" _Minna_ , ayo kita main street basketball- _ssu_! 3-on-3- _ssu_!" teriak Kise

"Huh, kau ini Kise. Tak ada sopannya sama sekali, kita ini sedang berada di acara reunian Teiko- _nanodayo_!" omel Midorima

"Eeeh? Mumpung kita semua ada loh, Midorimacchi! Ayo ke gedung ke 2, gedung ke 1 dipakai tempat reunian- _ssu_! Ayo _, minna_!" pinta Kise

"Gamau," sela Murasakibara

"Hm,menarik. Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak bermain basket. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian lagi. Ayo" perintah Akashi

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai serta Momoi dan Umi pun ikut pergi ke gedung ke 2, untuk bermain basket. Midorima yang awalnya tidak ingin bermain basket pun akhirnya menurut, karena perintah Akashi. Perintah Akashi itu mutlak.

Setelah melakukan jan-ken-pon, tim 1 terdiri dari Murasakibara-Kise-Kuroko dan tim 2 terdiri dari Midorima-Akashi-Aomine.

"Ini 3-on-3, tapi _full court_ ya! _Jaa, Tip-Off_!" seru Momoi lalu melempar bola ke atas ke titik tertinggi, dan yang akhirnya diraih lebih dulu oleh Murasakibara.

Bola jatuh dihadapan Kuroko, dan Kuroko langsung memberika _Ignite Pass_ pada Kise yang sudah dulu maju ke ring musuh, dan Kise langsung melakukan dunk, what a nice _alley-oop_.

.

 **Once again, please.**

Crossover Kuroko no Basuke x Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

: Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair: Past!AkaUmi,AkaMomo,KiseUmi

Genre : RomanceDrama-Hurt/Comfort

AU,maybe typos, maybe OOC.

 _Summary_

 _Ada takdir seseorang yang mempersatukan, dan ada juga yang hanya mempertemukan. Namun pasangan ini memaksakan takdirnya yang awalnya hanya mempertemukan, dipaksa untuk mempersatukan. Mereka adalah pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro dan gadis bernama Sonoda Umi._

 **Chapter 2**

Setelah dua kali game dilakukan, game pertama dimenangi oleh tim 2 dengan skor 59-54, dan game kedua dimenangi oleh tim 2 lagi dengan skor 62-61. Bintang disini adalah Midorima dan Aomine, mereka mencetak poin terbanyak digame tersebut.

"Ah,lelahnya!" keluh Kise.

" _Game_ yang menyenangkan- _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima

Umi memberi handuk dan botol minum ke Akashi, dan lalu Umi duduk disamping Akashi.

"Kau masih saja hebat seperti dulu ya, Seijuro" ucap Umi membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka

"Ahaha, yah seperti itulah, kadang-kadang aku pergi bermain bersama Mibuchi dan yang lainnya, mereka juga masih sama seperti saat di Rakuzan dulu, terutama Hayama, _dribble_ nya semakin bagus, yah karena dia sekarang bermain atas nama Jepang sekarang haha." Ujar Akashi

"Eh.. begitukah.."

"Em, Umi. Mau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat? Berdua," ajak Akashi

"Ryouta,Satsuki. Bbolehkah kami berdua pergi sebentar kesuatu tempat? Kami ingin bernostalgia bersama." Pinta Akashi

"Eh,tentu boleh. Tolong jaga Umi ya, Akashicchi!" balas Kise

"Baiklah, ayo,Umi."

.

Akashi dan Umi berjalan ke tempat parkir, mereka menaiki mobil Akashi, mereka akan pergi ke rempat yang sangat mereka kenal, tempat dimana mereka dulu berkencan.

 **Flashback ke masa SMA**

"Pertandingan selesai! 160-40, Sma Rakuzan!" ucap sang wasit.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap serentak 10 pemain yang baru selesai bertanding tadi.

Mereka langsung pergi keluar dari lapangan dan lalu pergi ke ruang ganti mereka.

"Bagus, ini awal yang sangat bagus. Aku sungguh tak percaya kalian bisa benar-benar menghancurkan mereka, apalagi dengan _triple-score_ , apalagi yang kalian lawan adalah SMA Seirin, yang tahun lalu telah membuat harga diri kita sebagai kaisar jatuh. Kalian bermain sangat bagus, terutama Akashi, kepemimpinanmu sangat baik dalam membawa tim untuk menang. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Akashi." Ujar pelatih mereka, Shirogane Eiji.

" _Ha'i_ " balas Akashi.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, mereka sedang latihan. Akashi belakangan ini selalu menyadari ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan latihan tim basketnya. Akashi keluar dari ruangan dan menemukan seorang perempuan.

"Belakangan ini kau selalu memperhatikan latihan kami, ada apa? Sonoda Umi" ucap Akashi

Akashi menatapnya tajam dengan mata _heterochrome_ nya, tatapan yang sungguh mengintimidasi.

"E-etto, a-aku hanya ingin mengajukan diri s-sebagai m-manager tim basket Rakuzan, bolehkah anda pertimbangkan, Akashi- _ku—san_." Ucap Akashi

"Hee, baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan nanti."

"T-Terima kasih."

"Sonoda Umi,ya? Sepertinya dia pernah melakukan tugas sebagai manager tim basket ketika di masa SMP dulu, wajahnya tak begitu asing," gumam Akashi

.

"Kalian semua, perkenalkan. Dia Sonoda Umi, manager baru kita. Selamat bertugas sebagai manager di tim basket Rakuzan, Sonoda Umi."

" _Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ "

.

Hari ini, Final _Inter-High_. Sejarah terulang, Rakuzan dan Akademi Touou kembali bertemu difinal Inter-High. Para pemain mulai melakukan pemanasan, kedua tim sangatlah terlihat ganas. Terutama Aomine dan Akashi. Ia rasa kali ini ia harus bermain, dan dari quarter pertama tentunya, karena lawannya merupakan sang mantan _ace Kiseki no Sedai_ , mantan rekan timnya.

 _Tip-Off_! Bola dilempar keatas dan diraih oleh Nebuya lebih dulu, bola jatuh ditangan Akashi. Akashi mulai men _dribble_ bola tersebut dengan tenang, ia melakukan _ankle break_ pada salah satu pemain Touou dan lalu ia mengoper bola tersebut pada Akahiro—Akahiro Ryo, pemain baru pengganti Mayuzumi. Yang merupakan kelas satu dan langsung memasuki starter line—lalu Akahiro langsung melakukan _three-point-shot_ dan masuk. Poin pertama diraih lebih dulu oleh Rakuzan. Bola dioper ke Aomine, dan Aomine langsung membalas poin dalam sekejap. Skor sekarang seri.

Sisa 2 menit diakhir quarter ke 4, Akahiro menantang Aomine untuk _one-on-one_.

"Berani juga kau untuk melakukan _one on one_ denganku,"

"Lihat saja,"

Akahiro mulai men _dribble_ bola dan melewati Aomine—gaya bermainnya ala _street basketball_ , sama seperti Aomine—lalu Akahiro melakukan _fadeaway shot_ dan masuk. Persis seperti Aomine. Disaat sisa waktu tersisa 20 detik, Aakashi dengan tenang mendribble bola lalu melakukan _ankle break_ pada pemain Touou lalu ia langsung mengoper bola tersebut pada Mibuchi, lalu Mibuchi mencetak _three-point_ dengan _buzzer beater_. Pertandingan dimenangi Rakuzan dengan skor 105-100. Juara kembali jatuh pada sang kaisar, Rakuzan.

"Kau bermain sangat bagus Akahiro, apalagi dengan mudahnya kau melewati Aomine si monster itu. Akashi, permainanmu bagus, Kotaro,Reo,Nebuya. Kalian juga bermain sangat bagus, terutama kau Reo, kau mencetak cukup banyak three-point hari ini, Good Job. Ayo segera pulang." Ujar pelatih.

.

"Ano, Akashi- _kun_. Besok mau kencan? Aku luang besok," ucap Umi

"Baiklah, sudah lama kita tak kencan juga lagipula. Pukul tiga sore kutunggu distasiun seperti biasa. Tak ada kata telat, ini perintah"

"Siap,Akashi- _sama_ , haha"

Setelah sampai diruangan asrama Akashi, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk menyegarkan tubuh. Ia mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat, ketika penuh ia memasuki bath tub itu, ia mulai berendam disana.

"Lelah sekali,"

Baru kali ini Akashi merasa senang ketika merasakan kejuaraan, dan merasa lelah karena pertandingan basket. Selama 2 tahun ia mernjuarai semua turnamen tingkat SMP, ia tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya 'rasa senang ketika menang', karena ia tau bahwa ia akan selalu dan pasti menang, pasti.

Setelah 20 menit ia berada dikamar mandi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggangnya, badan seksinya yang basah karena sisa sisa air setelah mandi itu membuat dirinya semakin terasa hot, mungkin jika ada perempuan yang melihat Akashi sekarang mungkin hidungnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah sekarang.

Akashi mengeringkan badannya lalu mengenakan pakainnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya itu, ia menatapi terus wallpaper dihandphonenya yang merupakan foto Akashi dan Umi sedang berfoto berdua, pasangan yang serasi.

Akashi mengantuk ia mencoba menidurkan dirinya, ia mengabaikan pesan dari Mibuchi yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam kotak pesan dihandphone Akashi, Akashi tertidur.

.

Pukul 3 sore, Umi mencari-cari sosok Akashi didaerah stasiun, dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Seijuro!"

"Ayo,"

Mereka berdua memulai kencan mereka berdua, dimulai dengan bersantai di cafe terdekat, mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana strategi berikutnya dan hal hal lain, mereka memakan pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalo sekarang ke taman bermain?" ajak Akashi

"Un,boleh!"

Mereka pergi ketaman bermain, merka menaiki semua wahana disana, dan menaiki komedi putar diwahana terakhir. Mereka menaiki tempat yang berbentuk love, konon mereka yang merupakan pasangan jika menaiki tempat yang ini, hubungan mereka akan langgeng dan bahagia. Dan mereka yang menyatakan perasaan ditempat ini akan diterima oleh wanita yang ia sukai.

Akashi dan Umi sudah menaiki semua wahana disana, mereka pergi meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut. Mereka memilih pergi ke toko perhiasan, Akashi membelikan anting dan kalung untuk Umi. Umi yang diperlakukan romantis oleh Akashi hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang.

Setlah itu, ia pergi ke restauran terdekat untuk makan malam, ketika selesai. Akashi meminta pelayannya—Tanaka- _san_ — untuk menjemputnya ketempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Tanaka-san sampai direstauran itu, lalu Akashi dan Umi menaiki mobil limosin tersebut.

"Tanaka- _san_ , tolong antar Umi kerumahnya," perintah Akashi

" _Ha'i_ "

"Em, bagaimana kemarin? Kamu bermain bagus, sangat bagus. Err, kurasa lebih baik kau memotong rambutmu Sei, kemarin kau seperti terasa terganggu dengan rambutmu saat bermain kemarin. Dan juga, aku lebih suka dengan rambutmu ketika _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin." Ucap Umi

"Hm,baiklah. Yah kurasa ini juga sudah saatnya aku memotong rambutku"

"Sudah sampai, aku duluan ya,Seijuro."

"Tunggu,"

Akashi keluar dari mobil lalu mengecup bibir Umi lalu mencium keningnya.

"Hadiah yang lain, haha. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa disekolah lagi."

Wajah Umi merah sekarang, sangat merah.

.

Akashi—mari kita panggil dengan nama Seijuro sekarang—Seijuro sekarang sedang makan malam bersama sang ayah,Akashi Masomi, yang lebih mutlak dari Seijuro. Seijuro dengan tenang memotong daging yangbmenjadi menu makan malamnya malam ini.

"Seijuro, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Apa itu, Ayahanda"

"Seijuro, kau ingat kan dengan putri dari keluarga Momoi, Satsuki Momoi. Berhubung kalian sudah bertunangan saat kalian lulus dari Teiko, aku akan menikahimu dengan dia secepatnya. Aku ingin kalian menikah tahun ini,Seijuro." Ucap Masaomi

"Tunggu,Ayahanda! Kau tahu kan aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang? Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskanku akan menikah dengan Satsuki tahun ini?! Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau menikah dengannya tahun ini! Dan aku juga tidak ingin menikahinya! Yang kucintai ada—"

"Seijuro! Turutilah perintahku, perintahku mutlak. Demi perusahaan lebih baik, kita harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Momoi. Demi keluarga dan perusahaan kita,Seijuro. Kau akan menikah dengannya tahun depan, semuanya biar aku yang urus." Sela Masaomi dengan bentakan.

"Jika aku memang harus menikah dengannya, aku tak mau menikah dengannya tahun ini. Beri aku waktu hingga aku lulus dari Rakuzan dan perguruan tinggi nanti, biarkan aku memuaskan diriku dengan basket di sisa 2 tahunku dimasa SMA, aku yakin akan selalu menang." pinta Akashi

"Baiklah, lagipula kuyakin, nanti kau akan lulus dengan penghargaan _cumlaude,_ Satsuki merupakan wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi seorang Akashi, Seijuro."

 _Sialan!_ , umpat Seijuro dalam hari.

 _Aku harus bagaimana sekarang,Umi?_ , pikir Akashi

.

2 bulan berlalu setelah pertunangan Seijuro dengan Satsuki dilaksanakan, Hubungan Akashi dengan Umi masih terlihat lancar, tak ada kendala apapun, namun malam ini ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Umi.

Hujan deras menimpa daerah dimana Akashi dan Umi berkencan hari ini, mereka terjebak hujan. Akashi terus menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Umi.. aku akan pergi, menikah dengan Satsuki. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan dengannya dua bulan yang lalu, aku minta maaf. Aku pergi."

Akashi pergi meninggalkan Umi sendirian di lobby restauran tempat mdinner mereka.

"Seijuro! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku,Seijuro! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan..aku.."

Umi jatuh tersungkur ditanah, ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya,dan selalu meneriakkan nama 'Seijuro' terus menerus. Umi hanya bisa menangis, ia tak perduli dengan ucapan dan tatapan orang lain padanya, ia hanya ingin menangis, kekasih yang sangat ia sayang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian diderasnya hujan,sendirian.

Seseorang bersurai kuning tak sengaja melihat Umi yang sedang tersungkur ditanah sekarang, ia langsung mendatangi Umi,"Hey! Kau tidak apa apa? Ayo ikut pergi denganku, disini hujan!" ucapnya. Lalu ia membawa pergi Umi dan memasukkannya jedalam mobil, lalu ia membawanya ke tempat ia tinggal. Ketika sampai, ia langsung menggendong Umi yang sedang tertidur ke dalam ruangan apartemennya, lalu ia membaringkannya dikasurnya. Dan ia mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tambut dan badannya yang basah. Ia membiarkan Umi tertidur lebih dahulu.

.

Umi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menemukan dirinya terbangun diruangan yang tidak ia kenal, dan juga pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya, ini. Minumlah dulu teh hangatnya untuk menghangatkan dirimu, setelah itu, tolong segera mandi. Badanmu sudah sangat basah kuyup, kau bisa sakit nanti. Jika ingin mandi simpan saja pakaianmu di keranjang dekat pintu kamar mandi, biar aku yang mencucinya, oh iya. Namaku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal. Namamu?" ucap pemuda bernama Kise

"Terima kasih, namaku Sonoda Umi. Aku mau mandi, handuknya dimana?"

"Itu ada dilemari kecil di kamar mandi, pakaianmu silahkan simpan di keranjang, biar aku yang mencucinya, tak baik menggunakan baju yang basah."

"Baiklah"

Umi melepas semua pakaiannya lalu menaruhnya dikeranjang, lalu memasuki kamar mandi, ia menyalakan shower disana, dengan air hangat tentunya. Tubuh Umi kembali basah. Umi mengumpatkan wajahnya ditembok didekat _shower_.

"KAU BDODH SEIJURO!"

Umi terus menerus berteriak seperti itu dan diringi dengan isakan tangisan, ia menangis. Siapa yang tidak meras sakit hati ketika orang yang sangat kau cintai malah bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan orang lain. Umi merasakannya sekarang

Umi selesai mandi, ia menutupi badan atasnya sampai sekitar paha dengan handuk, hanya itu yang menutupi tubuh Umi sekarang, basah karena sisa air masih ada dibadan Umi.

"Ano, bolehkah aku meminjam baju mu dulu, Kise- _san_? Tak enak jika berdua bersama lelaki tapi hanya menggunakan handuk seperti ini." Pinta Umi

"Ah,baiklah"

Kise langsung memberikan Umi pakaian, Kise memberinya waktu untuk mengenakan pakaian. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memberikan Umi omurice, Umi memakannya dengan lahap. Makannya habis tak tersisa. Setelah selesai makan, Umi langsung mencuci piring yang ia gunakan.

"Ah,malam ini menginaplah disini, diluar sedang badai malam ini. Bahaya jika kau pulang malam ini." Ucap Kise

"Un,"

Matahari pagi menusuk pandangan Umi dari sela sela jendela, dan membuat Umi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat dihadapannya, Kise sedang memeluknya. Napas Kise sangat terartur, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, ia bisa mendengar suara napas Kise. Umi tersenyum, lalu berusaha melepas kan diri dari pelukan Kise. Itu membuat Kise terbangun.

"Ah maaf aku membangunkanmu,"

"Ah iya,"

Kise yang setengah sadar mendudukkan dirinya disamping kasur, "Mau sarapan apa,Umicchi?"

"Umi..cchi?"

"Tak usah hiraukan itu, kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

"Hm, _omurice_ saja seperti tadi malam,"

"Baiklah,"

Kise pergi kedapur dan mulai memasak dua omurice, untuknya dan Umi. Ketika selesai, langsungnia hidangkan ke Umi. Umi begitu lahap ketika memakannya, seperti orang yang kelaparan tidak makan beberapa hari.

" _Gochisousama_ "

.

"Ano,Kise- _san_ terima kasih atas sarapannya dan kemarin, maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih."

Ketika Umi sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu, Kise tiba tiba langsung meraih tangan Umi dan memutarkan tubuhnya dan lalu Kise mencium bibir Umi.

 **TBC**


End file.
